Kuong Kingdom
| usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Kuong Kingdom is the southernmost state in Malatra and almost all his territory are huge wild jungle. It is thanks to this jungle Kueng always ensured by a tree. As in Laothan main terrain consists of rolling hills and steep ridges mixed with jungle. In the south Kuong Kingdom bordered by Himsala Mountains.The folk of the Kuong are racially akin to the Purang hill tribes. They also have brown skin and wavy hair than they differ from the more northern states. Their language is also unique and very different from those spoken around Kara-Tur. Even theirs character and manner of dress differ from other nations.Their clothes are usually light and airy so men and womans wear sarongs,wide trousers and a variety of jewelry. It is also worth noting, that the native population is much more hospitable than other nations in Malatra and unconditionally obeys to theirs government. Architecture In the Kuong Kindom most of the buildings in villages made of wood or bamboo, and raised above the ground for protection from wild animals and monsters. In the cities, the majority of homes made of strong wood and houses of nobles or important public buildings create from the stone.Usually stone quarried away from cities and hauled many miles. Many stone buildings can often be painted by colors and have beautiful murals. The central core of the city is a temple around which are placed less important buildings shops,taverns etc.Temples are usually the most beautiful buildings in the city. Also fortresses often build of stone too. Cities and Fortress Apanu Banda Denokanburi Durapatya Garuji Javuhansa Manapurang Marabaya Patayang Ranguri Srelanat Government Politics Kuong kingdom ruled by King-Priest Vishnan VII to which unquestioningly obeys all people in country. King ruled the country from its magnificent church and is considered the son of the gods so his power is limitless. Many people live in fear of their divine king. The royal family in the Kuong Kingdom occupies the honored and respected place. As well king as the High Priest, he always protects nature and performs people contact with spirits.Lesser nobles usually have as much power as a conventional priest. They typically govern different provinces in the country, collected army for war, and oversee the construction of different urban structures. The bureaucracy here is not as strong like in the more northern parts of the Kara-Tur. Although all laws are published thanks to her, but no one cant be published law while the king did not confirm him. Religion plays a big role in the Kingdom Kuong so a large number of holidays is often held in the honor of the gods and king. Vishnan VII help in government a coterie of advisors which he chooses from senior member of the temple hierarchy. Remote part of the kingdom controlled by generals and satraps who to chooses by king. Religion In the lands of the Kuong Kingdom worshiping so-called Lords of Creation. It is considered that each god is responsible for different aspects of earthly existence. The followers of this religion worship the one great god or more, although most temples in Kuong Kindom worship a single creator. Many of the temples are a place of pilgrimage and celebrations, but some major temples play the role of administrative center for the clergy, or traning grounds. Many parishioners know very little about the Path of Enlightenment, but respected people who worship the spirits of nature. Many gods in Malatra very similar to the real gods of India and chief gods Indra and Yama is the only confirm this. Other Resources Kuong masters with a stone, this testifies their magnificent temples and carvings. Behind the scenes Kuong Kingdom is modeled after India. References Category:Countries Category:Locations in Malatra Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Monarchies